


Making You Feel Good:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Stress Relief, Stress/Stresses, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny saw that Steve was under a lot of stress, What happens between the two of them?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Making You Feel Good:

*Summary: Danny saw that Steve was under a lot of stress, What happens between the two of them?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was late at night, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was finishing up the last of the evening chores, as he waits for his partner, best friend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, to come home from work. He is worried about him, & the stress that he is under, Cause of the radiation poisoning, & everything that is going on.

 

He decided to make Steve’s favorite foods for dinner, Cause he has been good at work, & hasn’t done anything crazy yet. **“Steve ** _totally deserves_** this”** , The Loudmouth Detwctive thought to himself with a smile on his face.

 

It was all done by the time the former seal got home. He was in total shock, The place was set up romantically, & beautifully. “What’s all of this, Baby ?”, he asks, as they cuddled, & snuggled. “My plan is making you feel good”, Danny said, as he leads him into the living room.

 

They ate the wonderful meal, & it was fantastic. The Couple just was enjoying their time together, & being loving to one another. Then, Danny strips him of his lover of his shirt, & got him on the couch for an enjoyable massage.

 

After awhile, The Five-O Commander got of his lover’s grasp, & started to kiss him passionately, which the blond just returned with force. They snuggled up, & just enjoyed the silence.

 

The End.


End file.
